What Would Happen If We Kissed
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Buffy decides she needs to know more about the previous owner of her leather jacket


TITLE: What Would Happen If We Kissed?   
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Buffy decides she needs to know more about the previous owner of her leather jacket  
SPOILER: Teacher's Pet  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-14  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =)   
  
  
  
I know the Bronze is where we go. Willow, Xander and I. We dance and we play pool and we pretend there's not some undead evil outside waiting for us.   
  
Angel just left, and even though we're having a good time doing the girl/guy/girl thing, I'm thinking I need to go after him.   
  
I stand up and Willow immediately looks at me. "Where ya goin' Buffy?" her voice is almost eager. I realise then that when I go, she'll be alone with Xander and that's what she wants.   
  
"Oh I need some air. I'm getting hot." I grabbed my purse and gave them a little wave.   
  
"It's cold out!" Xander yelled but I ignored him. Walking out into the cool spring air, I couldn't have felt warmer. I know it wasn't just the fact that I was wearing his leather jacket, but the fact that he was close.   
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to go out alone at night?" he asked, coming out of the shadows so I can see him. Our eyes meet and instantly, all I want to do is grab him and kiss him and tell him that I think I'm falling in love with a man I don't even know.   
  
Instead, I smile at him. "I've heard rumours about the things that go bump in the night, but they can't all be bad, right?"   
  
He grinned at me. "Well, ninety-nine percent are."   
  
"Hmmm. I wonder what my chances are of running into that one percent."   
  
"I'd say they're pretty good. How come you're out here all alone? Where're your friends?"   
  
"Inside. How come you're out here when you said you were leaving?"   
  
"I heard a rumour, decided to check it out."   
  
"What'd you hear?"   
  
"That a vampire was heading straight for the bouncer's neck."   
  
"And?" I arched my eyebrow.   
  
He produced a small tree branch. "She's dust."   
  
"Thanks for the help."   
  
"That's what I'm here for."   
  
"A male Chosen One? Not likely."   
  
"Who said I was a Slayer?" he grinned at me, and for the first time, I noticed that his grin is a bit lopsided. It's also adorable.   
  
"Just trying to clear the bases." I replied. Even with the warmth of his coat, a moment later I shivered.   
  
"You should be inside. Your lips look blue."   
  
"You could come in with me."   
  
"Buffy...."   
  
"What?" I watched his face, wanting some decent answer. I don't know if he decided not to give me one, or if he resolved that there wasn't one, but he reached for my hand and we walked into the club.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"Xander, pay attention." Willow said. He was sulking, and there was no reason for it. So Buffy had gone home. It's a free country. "Where was I? Oh yeah. I swear, Amy's a little like her mom! Mr. Carlton said there was no way the beaker could break and then bam! Amy closed her eyes and--"   
  
"Look at them!" Xander shouted, pointing. Willow's face fell as she saw what he was pointing at. Then she noticed the smile on Buffy's face and felt a bit better. Even if she was her best friend, it still hurt that her other best friend was madly in love, or at least lust, with her.   
  
"I like this song," Buffy said as she put her arms around Angel's neck. He thought it was a little fast for that kind of dancing but didn't dare argue with her. He relaxed his hands around her waist and looked down at her, a soft smile creeping across his lips now and then.   
  
  
//Electricity  
Eye to eye  
  
Hey don't I know you  
  
I can't sleep   
  
Strip my senses  
  
On the spot  
  
I've never been defenseless   
  
I can't even make sense of this  
  
You speak and I don't hear the words\\   
  
  
Buffy's breathing had slowed to the point where Angel could no longer feel it against his chest. She looked at him every few seconds with a contentment he'd never seen before. It broke his still heart to know he was lying to her.   
  
  
//What would happen if we kissed?  
  
Would your tongue slip past my lips?  
  
Would you run away?  
  
Would you stay?  
  
Or would I melt into you?  
  
Mouth to mouth?  
  
Lust to lust?  
  
Spontaneous\\   
  
  
Her eyes are staring into mine, and I want so badly to pick her up, sit her down and tell her the truth.   
  
And I won't let myself give her that. I'm too scared that I'll lose her.   
  
I am such a selfish bastard sometimes.   
  
  
//The room is spinning  
  
Out of control  
  
Act like you didn't notice  
  
Brushed my hand\\   
  
  
Angel seems a bit distant tonight. Not that that is anything new, he's always King of Cryptic, but I was hoping the dance would soften him up a bit. God knows the feel of his arms around my body is enough to send me soaring into outer space.   
  
  
//Forbidden fruit  
  
Ring on my finger  
  
Perfect tomorrow morning man  
  
To throw it away  
  
No question  
  
Will I pretend I'm innocent?\\   
  
  
This is crazy. CRAZY!   
  
I can't be with her! She's sixteen years old. She's human.   
  
Okay, she's not human, but she's not like me either. The only thing she fears are the monsters I helped create.   
  
Maybe I should just get out while I still can, leave Sunnydale....   
  
She's smiling at me now, and she let her tongue slide out of her lips just a bit to lick them. Does she have any idea what she's doing to me?   
  
Okay, I won't leave. I'll stay and help her but I will NOT fall in love with her.   
  
Any more than I already have.   
  
  
//What would happen if we kissed?  
  
Would your tongue slip past my lips?  
  
Would you run away?  
  
Would you stay?  
  
Or would I melt into you?  
  
Mouth to mouth?  
  
Lust to lust?  
  
Spontaneous\\   
  
  
I can't help wondering what his lips would feel like on mine. I'm not like the queen of the dating party or anything but I can hold my own. I'm not so great at this stuff that I'd go bragging or anything, but I'm not at all ashamed of the fact that Angel would be my first REAL boyfriend.   
  
If he ever becomes my boyfriend.   
  
I wonder how old he is....   
  
How many girls he's kissed.   
  
If he wants to kiss me.......   
  
  
//What would happen if we kissed?\\   
  
  
She has that look in her eye. I've seen it a hundred times. Of course, I was never human when I witnessed it, but that kind of thing doesn't leave you. A woman looks at you with such longing, such desire for you, and you feel the same way.   
  
Okay, there's a new feeling.   
  
Good God, I love her.   
  
Those damned Gypsies should've dusted me when they had the chance.   
  
  
//I struggle with myself again\\   
  
  
I think I'm going to try and kiss him. Or give him the opportunity to kiss me. I lean up on my toes, close my eyes, and wait.   
  
  
//Don't know if I can turn away\\   
  
  
Does she know what this is doing to me?   
  
Of course she doesn't. She just thinks this is a normal date between two normal people.    
  
But I can't resist those lips.   
  
  
//What would happen if we kissed?\\   
  
  
Their lips met softly at first, almost like they were afraid to really touch the other. After a moment of near butterfly kisses, her lips found his in a tight embrace. He pulled her closer to him as they kissed, shivers running up and down Buffy's spine. Angel felt his undead heart warm at her touch.   
  
A vampire burst into the room, and amist the screams and panic of the other teens dancing, a Slayer and her Vampire kissed, the only two people in the world.   
  
"Buffy?" Xander asked. "Buffy!"   
  
"Hmm?" she looked at him.   
  
"What are you doing? Auditioning to play a fish in the school play?"   
  
She realized where she was, and who was there, and immediately grabbed her coffee and sipped it, wanting something to do with her lips.   
  
And still feeling Angel's lips on hers as she sipped the cold liquid. 


End file.
